


Eager

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are so eager for this.” Ben sucked hard again as his hands wandered over Mike's side down to grab this perfect ass in his hands, massaging it slightly. <br/>“I waited…” A moan. “So fucking long for them to heal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

Ben leaned forward to capture the gleaming ring between his teeth and tugged softly. Above him, Mike groaned and arched his chest into Ben's mouth. Mike's hands where combing through the brown hair that tickled his chest every now and then.

When Ben started to suck on the sensitive nipple, Mike moaned, fisting the hair between his fingers.

“More more more.” He chanted and pressed his hips up and against Ben's leg, grinding down to relief some of the ache in his dick.

“Patience!” Ben growled against his chest, making the steel vibrate and Mike hum in pleasure.

“You are so eager for this.” Ben sucked hard again as his hands wandered over Mike's side down to grab this perfect ass in his hands, massaging it slightly.

“I waited…” A moan. “So fucking long for them to heal.”

“I know love. I suffer too. Seeing your nipples so red and abused without my help? Torture.” Ben gave a last lick before turning to the other nipple, curling his tongue in the silver ring and tugged slightly.

“So beautiful sensitive.” Ben murmured and licked broadly over Mike's nipple, catching the ring every now and then. Mike went all stiff in his hands before he let out a single long moan followed by a soft “Oh” and turned limb. Ben could feel something sticky and warm spreading between them and he had to look down to make sure it was Mike's come. And it was.

“Mike.” He breathed out, surprised and astonished, before his lips were ghosting over the skin downwards until he could lap up the come, sucking softly at Mike's cock to clean him up completely. Mike whimpered softly as his pleasure turned slightly to pain but let Ben continue because watching his boyfriend licking up the last trace of his come made his soft cock twitch.

Coming back up, Ben brought their lips together and Mike could taste himself on Ben's tongue which made him smile.

“So amazing.” Ben commented and leaned down to give the red nipple a hefty lick, making Mike hiss through his teeth.

“Stop.” He commanded weakly and rolled them around to crawl down and take the chefs cock in his mouth.

Ben hummed, brushing his fingers through Mike's hair before fisting the soft strand to push Mike’s head down, to make him swallow more of him. Mike hummed around him, sucking at his tip, curled his hand around his base and jacked him off while he sucked him hard.

Ben moaned as he came closer and Mike could feel the muscles under his hands move and strain and he sucked harder, moving his head faster. Not seconds later, Ben was coming down Mike's throat, making those tiny breathless noises which made Mike smile around Ben's cock and fingers going limp in his hair before they gripped his hair again to pull him up until he was covering Ben's whole body with his.

They exchanged lazy kisses until Mike rolled away from Ben's body to get up. His naked ass stood pale in the dark room.

“Come back.” Ben groaned and reached out, fingers brushing against heated skin.

“Just getting something to clean us up.” Mike said but stood still as Ben's finger wandered around his hip to grab him around the side. Pulling him back, Mike fell onto the bed and seconds later Ben was curled around him, fingers gone from his side but now brushing over his still pulsing red nipples, stroking over the steel pierced through them.

“We have some in the nightstand.” Ben reminded him and Mike laughed and moaned as lips latched onto his nipple.

“Next round?” He said breathless and Ben grinned against his skin.

“If you get it up for another round, if not, let me play with the beauties on your chest.”

“Okay. Next round.”

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
